Memories
by AmberKendsLacy
Summary: Mel remembered her travels with the Doctor very well, so well in fact, that she doesn't want to leave them behind. Part of the Classic Companion One-shot Saga


"_There was once a man who dreamed he was a frog and when he woke up, he couldn't remember whether he was a man who'd dreamed he was a frog or a frog who had dreamed himself as a man." The strange man said merrily as he flicked and pushed buttons and switches on his console, his companion standing not that far away from him._

"_Wasn't it a butterfly?" She says at last after listening silently for the past few minutes, her curly orange hair tied up in what must have been a difficult ponytail behind her head._

"_Hmm?" _

"_I thought the story went that it was a butterfly."_

"_Really? Well I'm sure that he just told it that way just to make it sound better, anyway-" The companion sighs in a bored fashion before interrupting, the strange man sending her a glare as she did so, with her replying accordingly in the childish fashion of poking her tongue._

"_Is there a point behind this Doctor?"_

"_Of course there is Mel, its-" The companion, for some reason was suddenly eager to change the subject, why she isn't really sure._

"_Not an attempt to make me forget that its time for you daily exercise?" She grins, it's forced and she doesn't know why.  
_

"_Mel-" _

"_Twenty miles extra for slacking Doctor, but if your quick you can have more carrot juice!"  
_

"_Mel..."_

"_Are you ready?" She walks past him towards the push bike and suddenly he's very forceful for her to listen to him, an unfamiliar sense of desperation clinging to his voice.  
_

"_Mel!"_

"_Yes Doctor?"_

"_The point of the story is that no one never really knows the difference between reality and dreams. And sadly in your case Mel, the dream is just too strong." He shakes his head sadly and the companion is worried, obviously this was not a joke.  
_

"_What?"_

_The man's voice changed as he walked closer towards her. It was no longer the pompous upstarting voice the companion remembered. As he continued to walk towards her the companion backed away, though this attempt later failed as her back made contact with the wall, the mans gaze stopping her from running.  
_

_"I've been trying to help you get back by yourself but now I'm afraid I have to force you to remember Mel."_

_"Remember what?"_

_The man lifted his hand and pressed his finger against her temple, an unseen small light briefly glowing from the mans finger tip._

"_Just Remember..." _

* * *

_Remember when I changed..._

_The room disappeared to reveal another, the man in front of the companion changing too, his blond curly locks turning brown and fair, his height decreasing by a good deal, his clothes becoming just a tad more tasteful. But that wasn't saying much.  
_

"_You don't understand regeneration, Mel. It's a lottery, and I've drawn the short plank."_

_The companion was speechless, so the strange man continued, the world around the two of them suddenly fast forwarding through events until they reached a certain point._

_Remember when you said goodbye..._

_The companion looked up and without her own accord, spoke. The strange man's answer leaving a spark in her mind, the light sadly did not last long as it was once again swamped by her confusion and fear._

"_I'm going now..."_

"_Yes, that's right, you're going. You've been gone for ages. You're already gone. You're still here. You've just arrived. I haven't even met you yet. It all depends on who you are and how you look at it. Strange business, time."_

_The man then looked her in the eyes, his own feeling out of place to the red haired assistant, somehow knowing that those eyes belonged to another man._

* * *

_Remember when you left the TARDIS for the last time..._

"_I'll put it in a bottle and throw it into space! It'll reach you... in time."_

_The companion gasped as she finished speaking, again without her own accord, fear began filling her more and more as she wanted this to stop. She tried to call out to the man in front of her, but nothing happened. The man held up a finger and continued, even though he knew already that she couldn't speak._

_"But I never got to see that letter Mel, I never got to see you again."_

_"I should have known, the very moment you stepped out of that TARDIS, I should have known what was going to happen to you..."_

* * *

_The scene changed again, this time the console room disappeared altogether, as did the strange man. The companion then panicked, looking all about the strange new world she was shoved into thanks to him. But her frantic search was stopped as two figures in the room started to speak. _

_"How much you reckon she's worth?"_

"_With that face, I'd say twenty Grotzis."_

"_What? It costs more than that to feed her!"_

"_As it will for us, now it's twenty or nothing."_

"_Wait what about her hair? If I shaved her head will her hair up the price?"_

"_Thirty Grotzis."_

"_Deal."_

_The companion lightly felt the side of her head, wincing as she started to feel pressure beginning to build up, as if something was trying to break away from her mind, like memories drifting to the surface._

_Because of this, the poor girl nearly jumped out of her skin when the strange man's voice flowed through her mind, his tone drifting with complete grief._

_"Glitz...Remember how he sold you out, how he betrayed you, even when he promised different. I know now that I should never have trusted him to take care of you..."_

* * *

_"Please forgive me Mel, Please Know now, how sorry I am for leaving you, for trusting someone who so obviously would sell you out, for letting you be treated this way."_

_Finally the companion can speak, but when she does, it only breaks the strange man's hearts even more. _

"_How dare you." She seethes, walking forward and poking the smaller man in the chest, now having a slight idea of what was going on, and did not like one look of it.  
_

_"Mel-"_

_"How dare you invade my mind and try to make me think these things. I know the Doctor and he would never leave me behind."_

_"But he did-I mean I did."_

_"Get out of my mind right now or I'll do it myself!"  
_

_"Please Mel-"_

_"GET OUT!" _

_The strange man frowns and disappears, the room changing back to the console room that the companion knew so well and her Doctor back to what he had always been._

_The companion then shook her head, wondering what she had forgotten before smiling as she pointed to the pushbike at the corner of the room, the Time Lord next to her groaning in annoyance._

_"Twenty Laps I think is what I said right Doc?"_

* * *

The Doctor then stood from his crouched position, his hands having let go of the patients temples. His hearts breaking for the second time as he saw the vacant stare of what used to be a bright young woman, his attempts so far to salvage her mind had failed.

"Are you finished here?" The nurse said carefully as she walked over to the younger looking man, her face softening as she saw the sadness in his eyes. It had not been the first time this man had come to visit the patient, and yet every time she was still saddened to see the look of constant grief in his eyes. The Nurse often found herself bewildered her on how someone who looked so young, could have such old eyes.

The man then gasped, grabbing his chest in pain as held onto the side of the bed rail, the patient not reacting in the slightest while the nurse immediately reacted.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just going through some changes." He gasped as he waved away her attempts at help, his sight still on the catatonic patient.

"Are there any chances of her recovering?" He said once the pain subsided for the moment, the nurse sighing sadly as she answered.

"She's been here for years and still there's been no progress, but even then, the doctors say that the abuse was to harsh, to long standing for repair." The younger man nodded before sighing again and rubbing his eyes, hoping the moisture that had built up there hadn't been seen by the nurse as he shrugged on his long brown coat and turned to leave, his last comment lingering briefly in the air well after he had left the hospital.

"What would Doctors know?"

* * *

**Okay just so you guys know, I have never heard or read any of the books that Mel is in after she left the TARDIS so I just thought this was probably how it turned out. Please review as it gives me less of a reason not to write such sad one shots...  
**

**Ah who am I kidding I love this gig.**

**I own nothing, Nada, zip and zilch.**


End file.
